


[完结]蓝霹雳你为什么没有男朋友（塞二代）

by diamond2011



Series: 塞二代 [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 塞二代, 达特森家只有蓝霹雳单身的秘密破案了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011
Summary: 塞二代是我的个人喜好。设定是已经缔结火种链接的双方，火种融合之后取出各自火种的一小部分，放进一个结合双方机体遗传代码的小机体中，激活而得的‘儿子’。因为他们的爸爸都很不靠谱，所以，塞二代们都是一群熊孩子。涉及到CP：威擎，警爵，探幻，铁救，六通，毛炮，消红，敌烟，天红，震声，惊闹，BDKO，火闪，路蜂，霸福etc





	[完结]蓝霹雳你为什么没有男朋友（塞二代）

【上】  
根正苗红塞星好小机聊天群（18小机）

漂小翼：明天下午真机CS组团，我请客，去的举手！  
天小红：带空战不带？  
惊小闹：带空战不带？+1  
漂小翼：带  
天小红：我去！  
漂小翼：不去拉倒，还爆粗口！  
天小红：？？？？？我去！  
漂小翼：不去就不去，不带你玩！  
震小声：他去。  
惊小闹：智商捉鸡  
漂小翼：惊小闹你再说我就不带你了  
惊小闹：向有钱势力低头！  
录小感：嫁我  
警小爵：惊现表白！  
录小感：加我！都是输入法的错！  
漂小翼：知道，我忘了谁也不能忘了你啊  
敌小烟：我刚一进来就被狗能量块糊一面甲  
漂小翼：少废话，去不去  
敌小烟：去啊！  
漂小翼：10小机成团，还有没  
威小擎：明天下午我爸带我去相亲，改天再找你们玩~  
警小爵：嗷嗷嗷嗷老大你要相亲？！你有100万岁了吗？  
铁小救：警小爵，告诉你一个好消息，你的照片也在擎天柱叔叔的桌子上  
警小爵：什么情况？什么情况？？什么情况？？？  
铁小救：据我所知，好像还有敌小烟，路小蜂，探小幻，震小声，录小感，毛小炮几个  
漂小翼：歧视我？为什么相亲不带我？就因为我有外星人血统吗？  
警小爵：你一边去！小救给说详细点，到底什么情况？我照片怎么会在擎天柱叔叔那？  
铁小救：你们都不知道吗？擎天柱叔叔要给威小擎相亲，然后看了你们几个的资料，正在考虑中  
探小幻：为什么要相亲？威小擎你有100万岁了吗？  
敌小烟：这话刚刚听过  
警小爵：抱紧探小幻  
敌小烟：卧槽警小爵你说说就算了，你怎么真动手抱探小幻了？  
录小感：什么情况？他跟探小幻在一起呢？  
敌小烟：他俩同居了，我是见证人  
漂小翼：emmmmmmm  
敌小烟：嗷……探小幻打我打的好疼……其实是他爸不在，把他放到我叔叔家住几天……好了探小幻，可以把你的手从我音频接收器上拿开了吗……  
漂小翼：别打岔，明天下午组团打CS，到底还有小机去没？毛小炮，去不去？带上消小红  
消小红：我们不去了，我在毛小炮家照顾他呢，他病了  
铁小救：他病了？我爸怎么不知道？  
消小红：就上次，他把他爸的润滑剂给换了，被飞毛腿叔叔给揍了个半死，现在还下不了充电床  
敌小烟：所以你俩现在也同居了？  
警小爵：消小红你对毛小炮是真爱啊哈哈哈哈  
毛小炮：都特么给我闭嘴，等我能下床了再挨个找你们算账  
铁小救：不过我爸说强力粘合剂对塞星人的机体不会有太大影响，你怎么被揍这么狠  
消小红：因为横炮叔叔的接口……呃……受伤了，大概有那么一段时间不能用了……  
路小蜂：飞毛腿叔叔没把你打死绝对是看在亲儿子面子上  
漂小翼：行了，那你俩同居吧，路小蜂去不去  
路小蜂：明天下午跟打小击有约，不去了  
漂小翼：你们一个一个都到发情期了？都有约？  
惊小闹：漂小翼你这个失望的语气是几个意思啊？难道你是要约我们去群P？  
漂小翼：群P我也不找你！阵营不同没法强融！  
惊小闹：切！别忘了你爸当年也是虎子！  
漂小翼：好汉不提当年勇！你爸当年还跟震小声他爸滚充电床呢！两个爸都滚过！你的！  
【群成员 漂小翼 已被管理员 震小声 踢出群】  
威小擎：最怕空气突然的安静  
六小通：下一个话题，路小蜂，你跟打小击约了哪家宾馆？  
路小蜂：我们约了……呸！你才约宾馆！我们是约去赛车！  
警小爵：路小蜂，当年你爸不就是在赛车场上追到你爸的吗？  
路小蜂：嗯？我怎么不知道？  
警小爵：咦？你不会连他俩为什么火种融合都不知道吧？  
路小蜂：不知道啊……我回去问问  
六小通：警小爵，你知道你爸和你爸当初为什么火种融合吗？  
警小爵：我知道啊！那是在一个风雨交加的夜晚，我爸……  
【群成员 铁小救 已退出群聊】  
【群成员 惊小闹 已退出群聊】  
【群成员 录小感 已退出群聊】  
【群成员 天小红 已退出群聊】  
【群成员 六小通 已退出群聊】  
【群成员 威小擎 已退出群聊】  
【群成员 消小红 已退出群聊】  
【群成员 打小击 已退出群聊】  
【群成员 路小蜂 已退出群聊】  
警小爵：喂！你们给点面子啊！娘希匹的……  
震小声：警小爵你讲故事从来没有到直球的时候，谁还听？要不是我是管理员我也退了  
警小爵：你想听什么直球  
震小声：他俩怎么对接的  
警小爵：回去听你爸对接去  
震小声：不过说到你们家，我倒是有一个问题，你们达特森家三兄弟，为什么蓝霹雳叔叔一直没有男朋友呢？  
敌小烟：补充，他连女朋友也没有  
警小爵：但是他有一堆充气等身手办……[意味不明的笑容渐渐显露]  
【群成员 震小声 已退出群聊】  
警小爵：喂！你怎么也走了？敌小烟，除了咱俩还有小机吗？  
【群成员 探小幻 已退出群聊】  
敌小烟：这回是真没小机了  
毛小炮：谁说的？我还在啊！等着听爆料呢  
【群成员 警小爵 已退出群聊】  
【群成员 敌小烟 已退出群聊】  
毛小炮：……MMP！

【漂小翼：喂，明天下午真机CS组团，我请客，还有没有小机去啊？要不，我们再建一个群，不带震小声行不？有没有小机啊？喂！喂！】  
==========================================  
【下】

01  
我凑到爵士爸爸跟前。“爸，我问你个问题呗？”  
“问吧儿子。”  
“小蓝叔叔为什么没有男朋友？”  
“噗……！”警车爸爸把能量咖啡全喷了出来。爵士爸爸过去拿纸巾给他擦了擦。  
“Prowler，我能说吗？”  
我爸没说话，估计是默许了。  
“那得从小蓝上中学的时候说起。”

02  
“小蓝刚进中学的时候，其实是有个一见钟情的对象的。那个时候的小蓝涉世未深，情窦初开，再加上帕省出美人的官方设定，简直就像一盘美味的能量块掉进……”  
警车爸爸咳了一声。  
“哦好吧，把那些都略过。总之就是，小蓝遇到了一个学长。那是一个红色涂装的小跑车，线条流畅，扰流板特别骚气。”  
警车爸爸又咳了一声。  
“哦好吧，那是一个红了吧唧的傻逼跑车，线条七扭八歪，扰流板跟二傻子似的。”  
我问：“那然后呢？小蓝叔叔爱上他了？”  
“差不多吧。学长给刚入学的小蓝很多帮助，带着他一起上课，一起去图书馆，一起出去兜风，一起坐在天台上看月卫2，浪漫的要死。一看就是个会撩机的，不像某些机，整天就知道数据板。”  
警车爸爸他又咳了一声。

03  
“既然这样，他们俩没发展点什么吗？”  
“没发展什么，因为那个学长当时，是有对接火伴的。”  
“脚踏两辆车？”  
“何止啊，大概有——”我爸掰着手指头数了数，“算上小蓝，有5辆车，加2架小飞机。”  
“他输出管忙得过来吗？”我脱口问道。  
我爸严肃地看着我。两个爸都是。  
MMP我不该张嘴的。

04  
“小蓝知道之后特别伤心，那段时间搬回家住，整天在房间里发呆。可以理解，毕竟是初恋，打击太大了。”  
“小蓝叔叔真可怜。”  
“是啊，太可怜了，早知道当时应该再下手狠点。”爵士爸爸痛心疾首地说。  
“什么？下手？爸你干了什么？”  
“不是我，是他。”爵士爸爸指了指面瘫脸。  
“我爸他干什么了？”  
“警车知道之后，把那个学长约了出来，在一个漆黑的夜晚，在一个漆黑的小黑屋里，他……”  
“我爸强拆了他？”我又一次脱口而出。  
警车爸爸快被能量咖啡给呛死了。

05  
“警车他以一种审问犯人的方法，把那个家伙念叨的差点撞墙。”  
“就这么简单？”  
“就这么简单。”  
“你们没把他暴揍一顿？”  
“你看，Prowler，我说过的，我们当时就该把他的手和脚都切断，光学镜挖出来，发声器扯烂，接收器碾碎，输出管剁个稀巴烂，做成硅彘才对嘛。”爵士爸爸笑眯眯地对警车爸爸说。  
普神在上我以后绝对不能再偷拍我爸亲我爸的照片拿去拍卖了。

06  
“那小蓝叔叔后来还好吗？”  
“小蓝这孩子很坚强，他怕我们担心，就从学校又搬了回来住。那段时间他开朗多了，直到他又遇到了一个学弟。”  
“不是学长，变学弟了？”  
“他到二年级了，开学的时候帮了一个学弟，后来他们俩就熟起来了。那个小学弟我们也见过几次，比小蓝还可爱，而且精力旺盛，活力充足。”  
“哦，小狼狗嘛~~”还没等我爸咳，我再一次脱口而出了。  
“警小爵，你都看过什么东西？”爵士爸爸的护目镜下绝对有一丝冷光闪过！

07  
“小学弟简直对小蓝一见钟情，开始了疯狂的追求。小蓝起初没答应，后来架不住小学弟的狂轰乱炸，就答应先交往一下。”  
“这不是挺好的吗？”  
“起初我们也是这样认为的。烟幕就提议让小狼狗，啊不是，小学弟来家里坐坐。那天一来，我和烟幕就发现问题了。”  
“爸你真是阅机无数……啊不是，他什么问题？”  
“他自始至终都在表达对小蓝的控制欲。”  
“哦？”  
“包括小蓝吃的每一块能量块都得是他挑选过的，小蓝房间里的东西次序摆放都得经过他的同意，小蓝的作息时间由他来制定，小蓝平时在家的活动都得告诉他……”  
“控制狂？”  
“真不知道小蓝是怎么忍了他这么久的。反正烟幕当时就很生气……”  
“他干了什么？”  
“他带着小狼狗去赌场玩，然后让他输了个光，卖身给赌场了。”  
敌小烟啊，你以后再去拍卖你爸洗澡的视频我坚决不陪着你了！！！【注：他们学校曾经进行过一次慈善拍卖，敌小烟和警小爵分别拿了他们爸爸的接吻照片和洗澡视频去拍卖】

08  
“所以小蓝叔叔直到现在都不谈恋爱了？男朋友女朋友都没有？”  
“也不是，后来他又遇到了一个，在大学的时候。”  
“这次是学弟还是学长？”  
“都不是，是一个老师。”  
“师生不伦恋？老师调教学生？好刺激！”我特么能不能管住我的发声器啊！  
“警小爵，一会儿把你电脑给我看一下。”一直没说话的警车爸爸放下数据板，严肃地对我说。

09  
“这个老师也不是好机？”  
“起初看起来是不错，我没见过，不过警车见过几次，彬彬有礼，温文尔雅，有知识有文化，对小蓝嘘寒问暖，关怀备至。我总觉得小蓝是从他那里感受到了久违的父爱。”  
这次轮到我咳了。

10  
“爸，听你这意思，是有转折吧？”  
“没错。很偶尔地，在街上看到了他和别的小跑车搂在一起。”  
“又是个脚踏两辆车的？”  
“不是，他只是喜欢419……哦你不知道419是什么意思吧，就是……”  
“就是一夜情嘛，我知道……”我错了，我要是个哑巴多好。  
警车爸爸放下数据板，捉摸不透地盯着我。

11  
“后来我在一个很火的约P软件上见到了他，他没见过我，在互相交换了照片之后，他约我见面。”  
“我爸居然会同意你拿照片去约P软件上钓凯子？”  
“警小爵？你从哪儿学的词？”

12  
我暗暗锁住了我的发声器，只用摇头和点头来回应爵士爸爸。  
爵士爸爸接着说。  
“其实我当时发的是敌无双的照片，好像还挺对他胃口的。”  
那是自然。敌小烟他爸毕竟身材高大，体力强壮，五官俊朗，气质不凡。  
“他看到我本机之后有点惊讶，不过对我也挺满意。”  
那也是自然。不是我吹，爵士爸爸当年勾勾手指头跳跳舞就能吸引来一票追求者，能从莫邪天城排到音速峡谷。  
“他见到我之后，聊了几句就要上来拆我，我对他说，想不想让照片上的TF也一起来玩双飞？他当然答应了。我说那你得让我先检查一下你的输出管怎么样，他立刻就把装甲卸了。警小爵你不知道，他的输出管有那——么长！”  
我点点头，觉得有点不对，又摇摇头，又觉得有点不对，又点点头。  
警车爸爸看着数据板哼了一声。

13  
“他刚卸完装甲，就被我一脚踹出去了。”  
我用眼神询问爵士爸爸后续。  
“没了。”  
我打开发声器：“就这么简单？”  
“对啊，就是小小的教训一下而已。不然呢？”  
“真不敢相信，你居然没有扭着后挡板对他说，‘我想和你玩调教’，然后趁机把他卸了装甲绑在床上戴个项圈塞个跳蛋用小皮鞭抽打一通然后拍个照片黑进他们学校主页发布？”  
……

14  
爵士爸爸看了看警车爸爸：“Prowler，探小幻的钢琴课还有多久下课？”  
警车爸爸说：“还有1塞时。时间应该足够了。建议你用手打，不会留痕迹。”  
爵士爸爸笑眯眯地对我说：“警小爵，乖，趴到爸爸腿上，把后挡板给我翘起来。”

15  
我趴在床上，痛的龇牙咧嘴。思索许久，我给小蓝叔叔发了一条信息。  
小蓝叔叔，我以后再也不会弄坏你的擎天柱等身手办的胳膊了，也不会给你的通天晓等身抱枕上乱画胡子了，更不会悄悄把你的威震天等身立牌上的洞给堵住了。我知道，他们是你的真爱。  
机生不易，你一定要珍惜他们。  
小蓝叔叔，加油。

【蓝霹雳】——喵了个咪，警小爵你几个意思啊！


End file.
